


Deliver Us, Kaladin

by grievingAuthor



Series: Prince of Egypt/Cosmere Parodies [1]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson, The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: A recording may or may not get posted on tumblr, Cause it is and I'm distraught, Deliver Us (The Prince of Egypt), Deliver Us is just such a good song ok, Did you know?, Gen, It's impossible to find an instrumental for this?, Just the lyrics, Song Parody, wait and see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingAuthor/pseuds/grievingAuthor
Summary: A parody of the song "Deliver Us" from the movie The Prince of Egypt, written with Kaladin in mind





	Deliver Us, Kaladin

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it prudent to mention that this song does have the original Hebrew lyrics from Deliver Us. I myself do not speak Hebrew, but a friend who does double checked it for me and gave it the go ahead. I will put a translation of these lines at the end of this document.

**BRIDGE FOUR:**   
Lift!   
March!   
Carry!   
Place!   
Faster!

  
Lift! And tilt!   
March! And turn!   
Carry! And raise up!   
Place!

  
**SADEAS:**   
Faster!

  
**BRIDGE FOUR:**   
Feel the weight of the bridge on my shoulders   
With the salt of my sweat on my brow   
Tanavast, God on high

Do you hear your people cry?   
Help us now!   
This dark hour.   
Deliver us!   
Hear our call

Deliver us!   
Lord of all, remember us

Here in these chasms deep!   
Deliver us!

There's a peace you promised us!   
Deliver us to the promised halls.

  
**HESSINA:**   
Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach   
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad   
My son, we have nothing we can give   
But this chance that you may live   
I pray we'll meet again if He will deliver us!

  
**BRIDGE FOUR:**   
Deliver us!   
Hear our prayer

Deliver us!

From despair   
These years of slavery grow too cruel to bear   
Deliver us!

There's a peace you promised us!   
Deliver us

Out of bondage all   
Deliver us to the promised halls.

  
**SYL:**   
Hush now, my knight, be still Kal, don’t try   
Watch as you stand by the cliff   
Watch and remember it’s ok to cry   
And they’ll be with you even if…

  
Father, Stormfather, blow gently for me!   
Such precious cargo we bear!   
Help me find somewhere he can be free

Father, deliver him there

  
**HESSINA:**   
Darling, you're strong now, and strong may you stay   
For I have a prayer just for you   
Go, my dear child, and come back someday   
Come and deliver us too

  
**BRIDGE FOUR:**   
Deliver us!

Send a Herald to shepherd us!   
And deliver us to the promised halls!   
Deliver us to the promised halls!

****  
HESSINA:  
Deliver us!

**Author's Note:**

> "Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach, al ti-ra veh al tif-chad" - My good and tender son, don't be frightened and don't be scared.
> 
> The spacing between parts of verses is off and I'm afraid I don't know how to fix it, so apologies for that.


End file.
